


Seize the Day

by Prongslet101



Series: Musical Merlin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongslet101/pseuds/Prongslet101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Matthew's body arrived in Ealdor, The citizens lose faith in Arthur and their will to fight. Will Meriin be able to inspire the group before they lose all their food to Kanen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seize the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everybody! So this has been in my head a while and I figured that while I have two half-done history assignments due tomorrow morning would be perfect to write this! So here it is!  
> Love you All!!!!  
> P.S I don’t have a beta so.... SORRY!  
> P.P.S I know this is set in Season 1 but I really wanted the knights of the round table to be in it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but the basic plot line!

 

The men and women of Ealdor were gathered together in one of the larger buildings listening to Arthur as he started outlining the plan of attack. 

“We're not going to be able to defend Ealdor with sword and sinew alone. We're going to need a plan. We need to find some way of limiting their mobility and drawing them into a trap. If we fight them on their terms, then...”

Just then, a village woman screamed. Rushing outside, the group of people were met with the sight of Matthew’s dead body slung over a horse. Springing into action, Arthur shouted to those nearest to the animal “Get him down from there!”

Once Matthew was off the horse, Arthur removed the knife protruding from his back. Handing the knife to Leon, he read the attached note. 

“What does it say?” Merlin asked grimly

"Make the most of this day, it will be your last." Read Arthur. Just then a women from the crowd started wailing when she caught sight of the body. “Matthew! No! No! No!”

In anger, Will started yelling at Arthur “You did this! Look what you've done! You've killed him!”

“It wasn't his fault.” Merlin tried to reason

“If he hadn't been strutting around, treating us like his own personal army, this would never have happened!” Will shouted back

“These men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in, even if you aren't!” Arthur responded, trying to keep the crowd from turning on him. Already many of the men were starting to look despondent and dejected, obviously losing the will and drive to fight.

“You're sending them to their graves! You killed one man. How many more need to die before you realise this a battle that can't be won? When Kanen comes, you haven't got a chance. You're gonna be slaughtered.” Will said, delivering the final blow. The citizens of Ealdor started walking away, presumably to go home.

“WAIT!” Merlin exclaimed from where he was in the center of town, before turning to the knights, king and queen behind him. “I can get through to them, just don’t say anything. OK? This is going to look weird but trust me.” 

Before the group could react Merlin turned back to Will and started... Singing?

_ Now is the time to seize the day _

_ Stare down the odds and seize the day _

The previously departing citizens started returning, curious at the boy singing in the middle of town. Will looked at Merlin for a minute before looking down at his shoes. The round table just stood there, not sure what was happening. Merlin continued to sing, addressing the surrounding groups.

_ Minute by minute that's how you win it _

_ We will find a way _

_ But let us seize the day _

Then Merlin stood on a wagon so that he could address everyone, not just the few at the front of the crowd. 

_ Courage cannot erase our fear _

_ Courage is when we face our fear _

_ Tell those with power safe in their tower _

_ We will not obey! _

Will suddenly got up on the wagon with Merlin, Seeming to be inspired and starting to sing with him.

_ Behold the brave battalion that stands side by side _

_ Too few in number and too proud to hide _

_ Then say to the others who did not follow through _

_ You're still our brothers, and we will fight for you _

One of the smaller boys who seemed to look up to the round table stepped forward. and sang with them. 

_ Now is the time to seize the day _

_ Stare down the odds and seize the day _

One by one, all the citizens of Ealdor joined in. 

_ Once we've begun _

_ If we stand as one _

_ Someday becomes somehow _

_ And a prayer becomes a vow _

Will’s voice rang out, powerful and full.

_ And the fight starts right damn now! _

Merlin and Will jumped down and the singers seemed to look towards Merlin for the next lines, while dancing around. Some had grabbed makeshift instruments and were accompanying the singers. 

**Merlin:**

_ Now is the time to seize the day _

**Citizens:**

_ Now is the time to seize the day _

**Merlin:**

_ Answer the call and don't delay _

**Citizens:**

_ Answer the call and don't delay _

**Together:**

_ Wrongs will be righted _

_ If we're united _

_ Let us seize the day _

Then Will took over

**Will:**

_ Now let 'em hear it loud and clear _

**Citizens:**

_ Now let 'em hear it loud and clear _

**Will:**

_ Like it or not we're drawing near _

**Citizens:**

_ Like it or not we're drawing near _

**Together:**

_ Proud and defiant _

_ We'll slay the giant _

_ Judgment day is here _

_ Cenred to Arthur _ ,  _ look what's begun _

_ One for all and all for one! _

_ Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! _

_ Oh! Fight! _

The group started dancing more and more, doing jumps and leaps around. At one point Gawain was dragged into the dance by a young woman, to the amusement of the rest of the round table

_ Now is the time to seize the day _

_ They're gonna see there's hell to pay _

_ Nothing can break us _

_ No one can make us quit before we're done _

_ One for all and all for _

_ One for all and all for _

_ One for all and all for one! _

Breathing heavily, the group finished their number before they started cheering and laughing. Merlin and Will looked at each other for a minute, before Will nodded once, sharply then started organizing the crowd into groups to go gather weapons and provisions and the like. 

Merlin walked over to the round table group with a smile on his face. 

“Merlin” Arthur said

“Yeah?” Merlin responded with a dopey grin on his face

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!”


End file.
